User talk:Robin Patterson
(See also Archive 1 and maybe Archive 2 Template:User kn-1 Thanks very much. I got it from :Mr.JSharp.http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:JSharp --Dore chakravarty 18:48, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Template:User Can he help you? http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:JSharp --Dore chakravarty 21:07, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Standardisation Many thanks for the corrections as per standardisations required. --Dore chakravarty 04:43, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Sysop Still pending? Anything more required please? --Dore chakravarty 18:58, 27 March 2008 (UTC) LOGGING I am unable to login in my name due to PW complications. See my other mail and reply. -- 04:13, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Wikimedians by age I removed some of the birth dates in my family web page, on a request from one of my cousins from USA. Therefore better I do not put my detais here. I already find against my name-Sysop. Your opinion please? --Dore chakravarty 19:32, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Sysop Have sent a message like this to Sannse on her talk page. Thank you very much for making me a Sysop in india.wikia. '' Dore chakravarty (talk) 20:21, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Sysop I do not know how thank you in this instance. --Dore chakravarty 20:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Wikimedians by age-meta.wikimedia I have created a user page. How to add my name? Sorry for giving you trouble. --Dore chakravarty 06:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Resuming editing! fine within half a month i will write few pages. sorry for delayed reply. Sushant gupta 08:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) New comers Noted about the above in view of Mr. Badani being busy else where. --Dore chakravarty 19:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Name by age My user page is there but how to enter my name in 1923? I have failed. Can you please help. --Dore chakravarty 19:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :If you now have a user name on meta.wikimedia, three tildes will produce your user name on that page when you are logged in. Robin Patterson 14:35, 3 April 2008 (UTC) New Category -Islam I have used the above new Category-Islam. Can this help?? --Dore chakravarty 19:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :I presume Wikipedia has a category like that. Must be good. Robin Patterson 14:38, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Welcoming newcomers I want to give you my opinion on this, related to missing engineers. I have so far found that in Engineering, Srini (since long), some students from US are not at all seen now a days, including HP. In 'India Wikia' too, some students, are missing. I feel that these might have got cozy jobs, to live comfortably. They might have sold their brains. Hence they cannot write anything, except for their organizations. In enWP the article contains everything, as an encyclopedia. Please see my report separately, in a short time. I agree we are the only two from NZ. Gods' will. Let us wait and see. GOOD LUCK TO WIKIA. --Dore chakravarty 21:20, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Festivals-photo gallery In the said Photo gallery, the edit''is not shown as it is hiding behind adv. How shall I do editing of photo gallery? --Dore chakravarty 09:46, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Wikimedians by age It says ''add their name in le to find.the following format sample. Where is this form? Not able to find. --Dore chakravarty 20:17, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't know where to start. A link, please! (And I see no mention of a form.) Robin Patterson 04:56, 5 May 2008 (UTC) By age The link is given below. The second para shows this requirement. :http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikimedians_by_age --Dore chakravarty 20:44, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Festivals-photo gallery Whom shall I reply please? --Dore chakravarty 04:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not going to look all over the wiki for what you might be referring to! LINK TO PAGE! Robin Patterson 01:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Better not to, to save time. --Dore chakravarty 21:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Correct heading Now link is given please. :http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Buddhism --Dore chakravarty 20:06, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Festivals-photo gallery Somebody has sent me the above without seeing the following; :This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes. Sorry for not making clear to you. --Dore chakravarty 21:57, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Main page Where can I add the latest news in Main page?? Pl help me.(see Wildlife of India), in main page. --Dore chakravarty 23:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) My LOG IN I am unable to enter my log in, both in India and Engineer wikia though I am able to do the same in en.Wikipedia. This has happened after somebody revised the Main Page. Why should it be so? Because of this I am unable to go further. Can you help? (Dore Chakravarty} -- 21:02, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Adding to main page Is, what I have done, OK? You can change where ever you want, if it is not as per your instructions, please. --Dore chakravarty 06:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks very much. Improvements to main page are noted. --Dore chakravarty 20:16, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Categories Under Categories, the last two in the list are in different languages. Even the artidcles are in different languages. Please see to this. --Dore chakravarty 22:06, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Category Thanks. They are not their now. I have deleted one of them. The author has requested for both, deletion. I do not see one of them in del log please. There is no urgency for reply. --Dore chakravarty 20:50, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Hi! Sorry I didn't respond right away - we're moving across the nation (second time this summer - our initial move didn't work out) and the internet is extremely slow. Mind if I work on that template after the 24th? I'd love to help faster, but the internet keeps crashing ;) Thanks for your time! BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 22:50, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Spell correction Thanks for spell correction. --Dore chakravarty 20:36, 16 August 2008 (UTC) People of India Thanks very much for the correction. --Dore chakravarty 21:27, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ‎ (Category/ies) Can you please explain this to me! I am particular about this. --Dore chakravarty 20:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ‎ (Category/ies) Can you please explain this to me! I am particular about this. --Dore chakravarty 20:23, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ‎ (Category/ies) Sorry. Made a mistake in deletion. Pl check whether it is OK now! --Dore chakravarty 20:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning What is this?? Unable to follow! :This is from View this template; at the end of editing here. --Dore chakravarty 20:56, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Category Thanks very much. --Dore chakravarty 04:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome-template Which template to use please? welc? not working! Please try. --Dore chakravarty 22:10, 28 August 2008 (UTC) welc Where is the mistake? Link below. Regards Hindi, better, Mr Bhadani. *http://india.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:117.98.29.104&action=submit --Dore chakravarty 21:40, 29 August 2008 (UTC) welc Probably I had internet problem. Thanks for the help. --Dore chakravarty 19:33, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Template Hi Robin! Now that I've gotten our computer completely set up, I'll get right to work on that template you requested I work on ;) Thank you! BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 21:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :A question: I am not quite sure as to what you want done with the template. I can see that it looks quite strange. Do you want me to make it look like an infobox? Or change the headings some way? I'm a little confused as to what to do. A quick response would be well-appreciated ;) BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 21:47, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::I've edited it a bit so that it fits our wikia. Take a look at it here Template:Place and let me know what you think! I know it probably needs some more work: again, I'm not entirely sure what you want done with it (infobox? etc.). BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 22:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hi! Sorry for the many messages: I've noticed - you cannot edit the template from the article you are using, correct? Therefore it appears...strangely. A little assistance on the template would be great ;) BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 22:47, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Haha, yes, I don't understand this particular template quite as well as I do others! I think it is the fact that the World Wikia has different layouts that this does not work well with ours. BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 19:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) India’s secular democracy" Please see '''talk page' of Integral humanism. Request your opinion please. --Dore chakravarty 21:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Category-with new design?? Is it not difficult to find out the category for new article with the new design now?? What do you find? --Dore chakravarty 22:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :It is a nuisance. But Wikipedia is the same. And you can choose a different skin. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) How to? How to go about with Uncategorized images in Renent changes please??. Have I to mention Cat in each? Take Cat from respectve pages?? Intend going to India in Dec with Mrs. :Please do not waste time on such queries. --Dore chakravarty 04:16, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome template Better try Badani for Hindi template. --Dore chakravarty 19:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) National Capital Territory of Delhi/Politics Can you see this page and do the needful! I have failed. Dore chakravarty 18:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Main page May be possible because of my leaving, using password while starting. --Dore chakravarty 23:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) User: Dore Chakravarty So you're saying he's dead? What reasons do you have to presume he's dead? And by the way, are you interested in helping out with this wiki? I might not be able to contribute to this wiki for about two weeks, as a result of my final exams. I'm in ninth grade at the moment. And please give me your opinion on the new theme of the wiki, the indian flag background, the wiki-wordmark at the left top corner of this page, and the main page. I found the wiki a bit too plain, so I decided to change it. And sorry about my signature, I'm planning on changing it later. Thanks! 02:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Poor Condition Hello sir, i have been stalking this wiki for quite a sometime. There is no activity for long time and you are the last active editor here. this is why i'm here. I heve started editing from last week and doing random things to help the wiki. i'm not a native english speaker(My english is bad) and also i'm not very good with coding. So, please help me with my grammar mistakes and many other thing. Another thing sir i'll bother you for help time to time. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[User_talk:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 13:50, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :I replied on that contributor's talk page. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:04, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Sir, I have requested in community Central for adopting this wiki. What you think on the matter? If you agree with my decision than please reply here or on my talk page. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 02:36, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :I support that. You have done good work here, sir. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:44, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you very much sir. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 14:26, February 24, 2017 (UTC)